


Saphael + Pokemon Go

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, and im too lazy to edit it arent i amazing, i wrote this on a mobile device so eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: nerdramblings101 asked:What are you doing + Simon/Raphaeland the title really explains it all and im sorry that the title sucks because it really does but hey ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

“Dios, Simon, what are you doing?” Raphael asks, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend who was walking, or rather running at vampire speed, in circles while staring at his phone.  
“Hatching eggs,” Simon replied, not bothering to slow down or even look up from his phone.  
“I’m not even gonna ask what the hell that means.” Raphael stated, knowing full well that Simon was going to explain anyways.  
Simon stopped in front of Raphael, holding his phone out to him. “It’s called Pokemon Go, it’s an app that lets you interact with Pokemon via your phone. It’s great for getting people of all ages to go outside and walk around!”  
Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Fascinating. How long have you been running in a circle for?”  
Simon shrugged nonchalantly. “An hour? Maybe two?”  
“Dios, Simon,” Raphael said with a sigh. “please take a break, just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you can’t wear yourself out.”  
“Aww, you sound like you care.” Simon teased, gently poking at Raphael’s shoulder.  
“I’m your boyfriend, Simon.” Raphael deadpanned. “Isn’t caring part of dating?”  
“We need to work on your sense of humor.” Simon muttered with an affectionate sigh.


End file.
